


Oil and water

by Umbry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbry/pseuds/Umbry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’era qualcosa in Tobio, un misto di ingenuità e presunzione, che non riusciva a sopportare. Quel suo riuscire a rendere taglienti parole innocue senza nemmeno accorgersene. Oikawa non avrebbe mai ammesso che le parole di Tobio, più di chiunque altro, erano in grado di fargli un effetto decisamente spiacevole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil and water

Restare in palestra anche dopo il consueto orario degli allenamenti era diventata un’abitudine difficile da rompere per lui e, ora che le selezioni per il torneo nazionale si avvicinavano inesorabilmente ancora una volta, anche per i suoi compagni di squadra. Quella era una strana sera, avrebbe dovuto intuirlo fin dal momento in cui si era ritrovato a restare ad allenarsi oltre l’orario da solo.  
“Oikawa-san…”  
Beh, più o meno da solo. Ma dal momento che si era ritrovato in palestra con Tobio, Oikawa si era gentilmente premurato di riconoscere la sua presenza. Almeno apparentemente. In realtà, guardarlo allenarsi senza altre distrazioni era servito soltanto a irritarlo ancora di più, e per quel motivo aveva deciso di andarsene pure lui e lasciarlo solo al suo destino. Perlomeno, quello era stato il suo intento. Naturalmente, Tobio non avrebbe perso l’occasione di rivolgere quella domanda che ormai sembrava essere diventata una sorta di rituale tra di loro. Un rituale decisamente poco piacevole.  
“No, ritenta domani, forse sarai più fortunato,” sbottò Oikawa in risposta, dandogli le spalle e prendendo a sistemare le cose nel borsone come se fosse l’attività più interessante del mondo per lui, al momento.  
“Volevo solo -”  
“Non hai sentito? Ho detto _no_.”  
“Non c’è bisogno che m’insegni niente, stavolta!”  
Quella risposta, sebbene detta con il chiaro intento di non recargli disturbo, attirò la sua attenzione. C’era qualcosa in Tobio, un misto di ingenuità e presunzione, che non riusciva a sopportare. Quel suo riuscire a rendere taglienti parole innocue senza nemmeno accorgersene. Oikawa non avrebbe mai ammesso che le parole di Tobio, più di chiunque altro, erano in grado di fargli un effetto decisamente spiacevole.  
Il suo silenzio sembrò incoraggiare Tobio a continuare.  
“Mi basta solo che mi fai vedere la battuta, solo una volta…”  
Oikawa sentì l’angolo della bocca contrarsi in una smorfia mentre faticava a trattenere la reazione istintiva a quella richiesta. Beh, che cosa si era aspettato? Più volte si era deciso a ignorarlo e a non lasciarsi provocare - e la cosa peggiore era che Tobio palesemente non _capiva_ o fingeva di non capire molto bene -, eppure tornava sempre a ritrovarsi in situazioni estremamente spinose, più e più volte. Qualcosa del genere, però, superava di gran lunga tutte le cose che Tobio gli aveva detto - e chiesto - a sproposito. Chiedergli non di insegnargli, ma di mostrargli qualcosa, sbattendogli in faccia la sua capacità di imparare soltanto guardandolo. Oikawa l’aveva sempre tenuto sott’occhio, esattamente come Tobio non toglieva mai gli occhi da lui in ogni occasione: aveva visto quanto aveva perfezionato la battuta anche senza il suo aiuto. Il solo pensiero che se avesse acconsentito Tobio avrebbe padroneggiato la tecnica come se niente fosse gli faceva contorcere le viscere.  
L’ansia di essere superato, lasciato da parte e dimenticato.  
Lasciò perdere il borsone e fece un passo in avanti. Vedere Tobio scomporsi un poco e indietreggiare come se si fosse appena reso conto che quello che aveva detto non era tanto innocuo come aveva pensato era l’unica cosa che riuscì a dargli un minimo di soddisfazione.  
“E poi cosa?” sbottò, alzando la voce. “Smetterai finalmente di corrermi dietro?”  
Si fermò per pochi secondi per osservare l’espressione assolutamente stranita di Tobio. Non fece che aumentare l’irritazione che gli montava dentro. Si sforzò di riprendere abbassando il tono di voce. L’ultima cosa che voleva era attirare l’attenzione di qualcuno all’esterno.  
“E’ tutto quello che t’interessa, no? Piuttosto che insegnarti quella dannata battuta, ti darò un consiglio: dovresti pensare un po’ di più ai sentimenti altrui, Tobio-chan.”  
Si fermò giusto in tempo, prima di dire qualcosa di cui si sarebbe potuto pentire amaramente. Tobio, in tutta risposta sembrò sul punto di ribattere, ma un’occhiata alla faccia di Oikawa gli bastò per desistere. Bofonchiò un debole “mi dispiace” e lasciò gli spogliatoi. Il suono della palla che colpiva il parquet in lontananza fu il sottofondo che lo accompagnò nei momenti di immobilità che seguirono. Sarebbe stato bello convincersi che no, quello che era appena successo non lo aveva toccato minimamente, che sarebbe tornato a casa come se si fosse trattato della solita routine e non ci avrebbe più pensato. Peccato che più cercava di convincersi, più malediva il giorno in cui aveva incontrato Tobio e tutto ciò che aveva comportato nella sua vita.  
Finì di sistemare il contenuto del suo borsone, che in realtà era già pronto da ben prima che Tobio entrasse negli spogliatoi, e se lo mise in spalla. Stava per varcare il portone della palestra, sistemandosi la cerniera della giacca in modo che gli coprisse il collo dal freddo umido. Il tempo di scuotersi via la sensazione sgradevole che probabilmente non l’avrebbe comunque lasciato andare, che il rumore di un tonfo lo fece sobbalzare. A giudicare dall’eco, non poteva che provenire dalla palestra. No, no, no, prese a ripetere tra sé e sé. _Non sta succedendo, non ho sentito niente, non è successo niente._  
Ma il tempo di pensare quelle cose, che aveva già varcato la soglia della palestra. Quello che si ritrovò davanti gli fece prendere un colpo, almeno finché non notò che Tobio, per quanto faticasse, cercava di muoversi. Che cosa stupida, preoccuparsi per lui quando avrebbe dovuto essere felice se gli fosse successo qualcosa. Si avvicinò piano.  
“Tobio-chan?”  
“S- sto bene.”  
“Non sembra, a giudicare da quassù.”  
Era davvero una visuale... singolare, Tobio spiaccicato contro il parquet come un sacco di patate. Voleva sinceramente trattenersi dal ridere, ma la cosa non gli riuscì fin troppo bene, e la piega che aveva preso la sua voce non doveva essere passata inosservata a Tobio, a giudicare dal silenzio che seguì e dai goffi tentativi di rialzarsi da solo senza chiedergli aiuto.  
Oikawa sospirò, e lo afferrò per le braccia, sollevandolo senza sforzi. Era un grande atto di gentilezza da parte sua, offrirsi volontariamente - leggasi, imporsi - di aiutarlo, ma si trattava di un’occasione particolare, per cui andava bene.  
“Sei scivolato?” gli chiese, mentre lo reggeva.  
“Ho solo messo male il piede mentre saltavo.”  
“Niente di rotto?”  
“Non credo,” rispose Tobio. Oikawa stava per lasciarlo andare, quando si accorse che faticava a tenere poggiato il piede sinistro.  
“E quello?” chiese. Gli sembrava quasi di fargli il terzo grado, cosa decisamente insolita per lui, almeno nei confronti di Tobio.  
“Mi fa un po’ male.”  
Uno sguardo veloce alla sua faccia fu sufficiente per rendersi conto che stava bluffando.  
“Un po’, eh?”  
L’altro annuì con poca convinzione. Il modo in cui cercava di mostrarsi forte nonostante tutto era molto più adorabile di quanto sarebbe piaciuto ammettere a Oikawa. Era solo quella la ragione per cui avrebbe prolungato il suo trattamento di favore ancora per un po’.  
“Tobio, non si trascurano gli infortuni, anche quelli che fanno _un po’_ male,” ribatté con un sospiro. “Dovresti saperlo.”  
Lo fece sedere contro il muro, togliendogli scarpa e calza per valutare la situazione. La caviglia era leggermente gonfia, ma Tobio non sembrava reagire particolarmente male alla pressione delle dita sul gonfiore.  
“Sembrerebbe una distorsione,” disse. “Bisogna applicarci subito del ghiaccio.”  
Non lasciò a Tobio nemmeno il tempo di annuire, si era già alzato per andare a recuperare del ghiaccio e delle bende di cui, per sua sfortuna, conosceva fin troppo bene la collocazione nel ripostiglio. Lo faceva quasi sentire in imbarazzo, il pensiero di stare facendo qualcosa di tanto riguardevole nei confronti del suo più acerrimo rivale, ma non c’era molto da fare. La passione di Tobio per la pallavolo era palese dal suo sguardo perso ogni volta che giocava o veniva detto qualcosa a riguardo, ed era una cosa che, purtroppo, avevano in comune. Non sarebbe riuscito a restare indifferente a qualcosa che se trascurato avrebbe potuto compromettere il suo futuro da atleta, anche se faticava a sopportarlo. Forse se avesse continuato a pensarlo, sarebbe riuscito a convincersene.  
Una volta tornato a sedersi accanto a lui, stese con poca grazia la gamba di Tobio sul suo grembo e piazzò il ghiaccio sulla caviglia.  
“Ahia,” esclamò Tobio, irrigidendosi.  
“Scusa scusa, pensavo ti facesse solo un _po’_ male,” rispose innocentemente Oikawa. Sentì su di sé gli occhi pieni di disappunto dell’altro, e non riuscì davvero a fare a meno di sogghignare. E dire che avrebbe dovuto essergli riconoscente, stupido Tobio.  
“Non sarai mica caduto apposta per essermi d’impiccio?” domandò, accompagnando alla domanda una smorfia. “O magari volevi passare più tempo col tuo senpai, Tobio-chan?”  
Gli sorrise allusivamente, stavolta. Il suo intento era quello di infastidirlo, di certo non si sarebbe aspettato di ricevere in risposta un’espressione tanto confusa e seria allo stesso tempo. Gli fece una strana sensazione, e si chiese seriamente cosa gli stesse passando per la testa, visto che palesemente non si era accorto di essere preso in giro.  
“Stavo scherzando,” sospirò. “Sei proprio una frana nel relazionarti con gli altri, huh? Forse prima di chiedermi di insegnarti a battere dovresti chiedermi di insegnarti a _vivere._ ”  
Tobio gli rivolse un’altra occhiata seria. “... no, grazie.”  
“Ehi!” si lamentò Oikawa. “Non sei carino per niente.”  
Non arrivò risposta, ma continuava a sentire gli occhi di Tobio su di sé mentre teneva il ghiaccio sulla sua caviglia e si guardava intorno facendo finta di non fare caso a lui. Non era lo sguardo a cui era abituato, quello che durante gli allenamenti sapeva essere costantemente puntato su di lui, che temeva più di ogni altra cosa e che allo stesso tempo non voleva fosse puntato su nessun altro. Era quasi… sopportabile, ora.  
“Mi dispiace davvero, per prima,” lo sentì improvvisamente mugugnare, e dal suono attutito della sua voce Oikawa si rese conto che aveva il viso appoggiato sulla sua spalla. “Non volevo darti fastidio. Volevo davvero solo… guardarti.”  
La cosa più triste era che probabilmente diceva la verità. E Oikawa aveva davvero agito in maniera esagerata, ma non era riuscito a trattenersi al pensiero che un solo sguardo in più avrebbe potuto rovesciare l’esito della loro competizione. “Mi sembra che mi guardi già abbastanza, no?”  
Tobio fece una strana espressione che resemblava un broncio. “Probabilmente.”  
Solo successivamente Oikawa si accorse che stava arrossendo. Quello non se l’era aspettato di certo, e non sapeva come sentirsi a riguardo. Si rendeva conto di voler disperatamente essere guardato da lui anche per altro, oltre che per il suo talento nella pallavolo, ed era qualcosa di dannatamente odioso da provare verso la persona che avrebbe dovuto voler tenere lontana in qualunque modo. Lo sentì prendere il respiro un paio di volte, come se volesse aggiungere qualcosa, ma alla fine cadde in un silenzio profondo che sembrava essere stranamente confortante.  
Tolse il ghiaccio, poggiandolo di lato, e iniziò ad avvolgergli le bende attorno alla caviglia, facendo particolare attenzione a non stringere eccessivamente. Mentre ci lavorava, Tobio si era abbandonato contro la sua spalla, gli occhi chiusi e una mano che stringeva debolmente il tessuto della sua tuta. Oikawa si distrasse per una manciata di secondi a fissare quella mano chiusa a pugno sul suo braccio, a cercare di non fare troppo caso a quella vicinanza che spargeva un calore piacevole ovunque sul suo corpo.  
“Non addormentarti sulla mia spalla,” si ritrovò a rimbeccarlo istintivamente.  
Tobio aprì subito gli occhi, fissando il punto in cui Oikawa lo fasciava come se volesse accertarsi che non avesse ancora finito prima di richiuderli. “Sono sveglio.”  
Oikawa mugugnò in maniera poco convinta. Qualcosa però gli saltò all’occhio nel momento in cui stava per voltarsi dall’altra parte. Non riusciva a vederlo benissimo, ma Tobio aveva un’espressione rilassata che sembrava quasi… felice. Si ritrovò con le labbra contratte in una smorfia, costringendosi a voltarsi dall’altra parte solo perché se Tobio avesse riaperto gli occhi si sarebbe accorto dello suo sguardo insistente puntato su di lui, e non sarebbe stato per niente bello.  
Una volta finito di bendargli la caviglia, “svegliò” Tobio pizzicandogli il naso, trattenendo un sogghigno nel vederlo infastidito.  
“Ho finito,” gli disse. “Naturalmente per almeno una settimana non dovrai allenarti.”  
Tobio lo fissò come se avesse appena detto qualcosa di sacrilego. “Almeno…”  
“Niente. Allenamenti.”  
“Ma…”  
“No.”  
A giudicare dall’espressione che esibì, sembrava essersi rassegnato. Bofonchiò qualcosa di impercettibile contro il tessuto della tuta di Oikawa.  
“Eh?”  
“... ie…”  
“Non sento…?”  
“Grazie…” disse infine Tobio. “... anche se mi fa sempre un po’ strano, quando sei gentile.”  
Oikawa gli fece il broncio, afferrandogli distrattamente la mano che era rimasta stretta al suo braccio fin’ora. “Io sono sempre gentile. Sei tu che sei così… così…”  
“Così?”  
“Così… tu.”  
“Non capisco,” si lamentò Tobio, e cercò di ritrarre la mano dalla presa di Oikawa, ma senza risultato.  
“Non importa,” rispose l’altro, scrollando le spalle. Non sarebbe riuscito a spiegarsi in ogni caso, e poi Tobio non avrebbe mai capito, anche se fosse stato sincero. Probabilmente. Strinse la sua mano d’istinto, avvicinandola a sé.  
Quelle dita piene di calli, fasciate in maniera un po’ spartana, che invidiava da morire. Erano così piccole, nella sua mano, quasi insignficanti alla vista, eppure rappresentavano tutto quello che Oikawa aveva mai temuto. Sfiorò i polpastrelli con delicatezza, uno per uno, sentendo le dita di Tobio schiudersi contro le sue, tendersi verso di lui. Istintivamente, la mano di Oikawa scese sul polso dell’altro nel tentativo di smorzare il movimento, ma vista la persistenza di Tobio smise infine di fare resistenza. Si portò lui stesso quel piccolo palmo sul volto; sembrava quasi freddo, a contatto con la guancia di Oikawa.  
Guardò Tobio interrogativamente, e quello che vide nei suoi occhi era molto più di quello che si aspettasse. Lo fissava con un trasporto che non aveva mai visto prima, senza scomporsi, come se capisse molto meglio di lui quello che stava succedendo. Gli faceva un po’ paura, se doveva essere sincero.  
Il pensiero che se si fosse inclinato solo di un paio di centimetri Tobio non l’avrebbe respinto gli faceva venire uno strano formicolio alle mani.  
Ma non poteva succedere. Non doveva succedere.  
Gli premette le labbra sulla fronte, mentre sentiva la mano di Tobio sulla sua guancia scivolare inesorabilmente verso il basso, simile al tuffo che il suo cuore sembrava avergli fatto nel petto.  
“Andiamo a casa,” gli disse, sforzandosi di sorridergli.  
Tobio non fece una piega, come se niente fosse accaduto. “Sì.”

Mentre lo trasportava sulle spalle al ritorno da scuola, Tobio lo stringeva con forza, la faccia premuta contro la nuca. Era una presa un po’ dolorosa, ma Oikawa riusciva a passarci sopra perché sentire il suo respiro caldo sulla schiena non era poi così male.  
Era talmente preso dai suoi pensieri che non si aspettava, nel silenzio che li aveva accompagnati fino ad allora, di sentire Tobio prendere la parola.  
“Non smetterei di correrti dietro, se m’insegnassi la battuta.”  
Lo disse meccanicamente, come se si fosse preparato a dirlo per un bel pezzo. Oikawa sospirò, chiedendosi per quanto tempo aveva rimuginato su quella sua frase.  
“E’ inutile, non lo farò lo stesso,” ribatté in tono canzonatorio.  
Tobio rimase in silenzio per un po’, prima di continuare. “Posso comunque continuare a chiedertelo?”  
Oikawa si sentì orribile, a provare un vago sollievo a quella domanda. “Se non lo facessi mi offenderei a morte.”  
Se l’avesse fatto avrebbe potuto avere una conferma stabile di essere ancora importante per lui. Almeno per il momento.


End file.
